Fallen for Her
by Dry Tortugas
Summary: When asked to protect the Qiao sisters, Sun Ce falls in love with Da. This story's been reposted read if you love SCDQ. Enjoy. Summary stinks, story doesn't. I think.


**Disclamer:** Dynasty Warriors is copyright © Koei Co., Ltd., and KOEI Corporation. All characters mentioned in this fan fiction are the property of their respective owners; no copyright infringement is intended. Except, if I did own Koei, that'd be beyond cool. :D

**Author's Note: **This isn't my first Dynasty Warriors fanfiction; in fact some of you may be familiar with my earlier work. Well, forget about it-- I've improved since my last fanfiction and I'm ready to write. :D Expect many GP/XC, GN/SSX, and SC/DQ. Those are the only pairings I won't screw with-- everyone else, I love experimenting:) This story takes place in Wu, and Sun Ce and Zhou Yu aren't married to the Two Qiaos. In fact, they haven't met them yet. But they will, and thus begins the fluff-a-palooza.

Without further ado, I give you...

---->>>

The sun was gleaming over the large Jiang Dong river. It was a beautiful, regular day in Wu, but it was still early enough that the young generals of Wu hadn't gone outside to spar and horse around. An elderly man riding a horse could be seen from a long distance, a ornately decorated carriage attached to the horse's saddle. This man was no ordinary man; he was Qiao Xuan, the father of the two great beauties, Da and Xiao Qiao. The Two Qiaos were two of the most beautiful young ladies to roam the land of China. However, they were in mortal peril; Cao Cao of Wei possessed them as his wives. ((and that's not good, people. :P))

Although he loved his daughters dearly, the elderly Qiao Xuan knew he lacked the abilities to protect his daughters from Cao Cao-- Cao Cao was an old friend of his, but there was no talking the stubborn ruler out of anything when his mind was made. The only person Qiao Xuan trusted his daughters's safety with was the Little Conqueror himself, Sun Ce of Wu.

Qiao Xuan approached and entered the large Wu palace, leaving the carriage containing his daughters behind. He approached a servant and asked him where Lord Sun Ce might be. Upon recieving directions to the throne room, where Sun Ce was at this moment, he walked to the vast room and sounded the gong to be let in.

He was let in immediately, and Sun Ce was sitting on his throne, his feet up on a table nearby and chatting with his brother Sun Quan. Qiao Xuan cleared his throat to get their attention. "Oh, hey!" Sun Ce greeted. "What can I do for ya?"

Qiao Xuan resisted the urge to roll his eyes with great difficulty and bowed his head. "My lord, I am Qiao Xuan, the father of the Two Qiaos." Sun Ce jumped up as realization hit him.

"Oh yeah, you came with the Qiaos, right? I promise I'll guard them with my life," he said, raising his right hand for sincerity. Qiao Xuan nodded. "Very well, then; shall I introduce you?" Sun Ce hopped up. Quan, rolling his eyes, said, "Go with him, Ce- I don't care if YOU get to guard them, instead of ME..." Jealousy was evident in his voice.

Sun Ce and Qiao Xuan exchanged glances. "...well then. Let's be on on our way."

Once arriving at the carriage, Qiao Xuan unlatched the carriage and said, "Lord Sun Ce, allow me to introduce you to my eldest daughter, Da Qiao." Sun Ce waited impatiently as a red slipper emerged from the carriage, (yes, it had a foot in it,) followed by slender legs, a small body, and finally, a beautiful young woman was standing before him. Her clothing was flattering, beautifully decorated, embroidered with gold silk. She had beautiful, innocent brown eyes and a sweet, innocent face. Sun Ce found himself staring at her more than he should have been.

Da Qiao looked up at Sun Ce and smiled gently at him. "It is a pleasure to make your aquantince, my Lord," she said. Sun Ce, who managed to stammer out, "Pleas-pleasure's all m-mine..." reached over and took one of Da's hands in his own. He gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, blushing all the while. Thankfully Da didn't slap him across the face, on the contrary: she blushed shyly and didn't withdraw her hand until a blushing Sun Ce finally let it go. She smiled and covered her face with her hands.

Qiao Xuan then introduced Sun Ce to Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao was equally beautiful as Da Qiao (well, maybe not EQUALLY, Sun Ce thought); but she didn't leave the same impact the elder Qiao did. Sun Ce nodded kindly at the younger Qiao, and turned to Qiao Xuan. "I promise you they'll be very safe here," he said. "Our generals are the finest among the lands. I can assure you the Two Qiaos will be protected." Qiao Xuan nodded, and Sun Ce could see the relief in his eyes.

With a smile, Qiao Xuan took Sun Ce to the side and said, "My lord... I would appriciate it if you would seek my daughters husbands. I believe that would keep them safe. My little one is especially the one I worry about." Sun Ce nodded. "I'll try my best, Qiao Xuan..." Qiao Xuan smiled at him, and then, with a twinkle in his eye, said, "And my lord, you are more than welcome to marry my eldest daughter yourself!"

Sun Ce jumped and blushed and stammered at the same time. "D-do you really think...she would ever, uhm...likesomeonelikeme?" he blurted out. Qiao Xuan had to take a second to figure that out, then smiled. "I cannot tell you who my children will fall in love with," he said. "Good luck!"

After giving his daughters a final farewell hug, Qiao Xuan mounted his horse and headed off towards the eastern lands of Wu.

Sun Ce turned towards the two Qiaos, just as Zhou Yu came hurrying forward. "Sun Ce! Have the Qiaos arrived?" Sun Ce nodded and gestured towards the Qiaos, (who were standing behind him, meaning in order for Zhou Yu not to be able to see them he must be blind in both eyes and retarded) causing Zhou Yu to jump. "Hello, Lady Qiaos," Zhou Yu said, looking embarrassed. Da nodded polietly, but Xiao Qiao hopped around and said, "Hi! I'm Xiao Qiao!" she chirped, grabbing Zhou Yu's hand and pumping it up and down in a hyper handshake. Zhou Yu was at first shocked at the girl's abruptness, but smiled. She seemed so kind, and sweet... Zhou Yu mentally slapped himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Qiao. As well as yourself, err... other Lady Qiao." Da Qiao looked at Sun Ce and smiled. "Please, you may simply call us Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao..." Sun Ce nodded, then remembered something. "Oh yeah... you wanna see your rooms?" Da smiled, finding herself attracted to the young Lord's way of talking. There was something about him she liked... well, actually... a lot of things. "YAY! New rooms!" Xiao Qiao shrieked.

Zhou Yu found himself smiling at the little Qiao's burst of happiness. Sun Ce glanced at Zhou Yu, and was suprised to see the smile on his face. Normally Zhou Yu liked quiet women, but Xiao Qiao was the complete opposite. ((Sorry, Xiao Qiao fans. :D)) Sun Ce turned to the Qiaos. "Alrighty, follow me!" He walked into the castle, holding the doors open for the Qiaos, but shutting it for Zhou Yu. (Hey, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself) Ignoring Zhou Yu's angry screams of "SUN CE, LET ME IN!", Sun Ce led the Qiaos through the castle to two available rooms.

Both of the rooms were side-by-side, across the hallway from Sun Ce's room and Sun Shang Xiang's room. The Qiaos both loved their rooms, and as Xiao Qiao hurried into her room, Da Qiao waited a minute and said to Sun Ce, "Thank you..." before blushing and going into her own room. Sun Ce stood there for a minute, staring at the door.

---->>>

After Sun Ce's incident with the Qiaos was over, he went back outside to talk to his friends, Zhou Yu and Gan Ning. ((AN: I know it's OOC, but who cares.)) Zhou Yu punched Sun Ce in the arm for locking him out, but 5 seconds hadn't passed yet before the two friends were back to their regular selves.

Gan Ning was sitting on the edge of his boat, apparently waiting for some fish to jump up into his lap. His fishing rod was lying 20 feet away on the ground. "Hey Ning!" Ce called, walking up to his friend. Gan Ning jumped. "Oh, hey, Ce. How's it going?" Sun Ce sighed. "Not so good. The Two Qiaos arrived today." Zhou Yu raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the Qiaos? Sun Ce, you agreed to guard them." Sun Ce groaned. "I didn't mean, 'I Don't Want to Guard Them', I mean... I... I think I like the elder Qiao."

Ning rolled his eyes. "Man, you fall in love with another girl every day of the week! How d'you know this one's for real?" Sun Ce slumped on the ground. "I don't know, women just aren't my thing! I wish I knew a girl who I could ask these things to!" Zhou Yu shot a disgusted look at Sun Ce. "You have a SISTER, you know!"

"Shang Xiang's a girl?" Noticing the look on his friends' faces, Sun Ce rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. And don't tell her I said that, either. The last time I said it, she hit me so hard it left a scar." Gan Ning raised an eyebrow. "I don't see any scars."

Sun Ce scowled. "Yeah, well, it's not in a place I generally display to the public... let's just say it'll make reproducing a messy sight." Zhou Yu made a face. "Sun Ce.."

Sun Ce jumped up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, TMI. I just figured out what Shang Xiang can do! She could ask Da Qiao for me! You're some kind of freakin' GENIUS, Zhou Yu!" And with that, Sun Ce ran off, screaming, "SHANG XIANG! SHANG XIAAAAAAAAANG!", leaving Zhou Yu and Gan Ning exchanging glances and rolling their eyes, thinking, "What a moron."

---->>>

Sun Shang Xiang, the tomboy princess of Wu, was lying on her bed toying with a dagger. She turned it around in her hands a few times, admiring the craftsmanship, when there was a knock on her door, causing her to scream and cut her finger with the sharp point of the dagger. "Ow!" she complained, sticking her finger in her mouth as she got up.

She opened the door, and a girl who looked about a year younger than her stood there. "Sis?" the girl asked. Sun Shang Xiang shook her head. "Uh... no," she said. The girl suddenly said, "Hey! You're not my sister!"

"Hey, who are you?" Sun Shang Xiang demanded.

"I'm Xiao Qiao, and I'm looking for my sister," Xiao Qiao said. Suddenly, another girl, who looked Sun Shang Xiang's age walked up. "Xiao Qiao!" she cried. "I'm sorry," the girl said, running up to the Wu princess. "I am Da Qiao, this is my sister, Xiao Qiao. I'm terribly sorry to disturb you," she said. Sun Shang Xiang shrugged. "Hey, no prob. I wasn't doing anything. So you guys are the Qiaos, eh?"

The Qiaos nodded. "Are you Lady Sun?" Xiao Qiao asked. Sun Shang Xiang nodded. "Yeah, that's me. You can call me Shang Xiang. Nobody calls me Lady Sun. I mean, do I LOOK like a Lady Sun to you?" Instead of commenting, the Qiaos grasped Sun Shang Xiang's arms and dragged her in another room. Xiao shut the door. "So, you're Lord Sun Ce's sister?" Xiao asked. Sun Shang Xiang nodded slowly, wondering why she'd just been abducted by these two girls. "Uh huh..."

Xiao jumped up and down. "Yay! Can you tell us if Sun Ce is in love with Sis? Because I think Sis likes him!" "XIAO QIAO!" Da cried, her face turning a brilliant shade of magenta. Sun Shang Xiang smiled. "Sure, why not? If I see him, I'll be sure to-" she was cut off by a screaming noise from downstairs.

"SHANNNNNNG XIAAAAAAAAAANG!" the voice yelled. Sun Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "Hang on a minute..." the princess said, hurrying off to find her distressed brother.

As she turned past the staircase bend, her brother ran up to her. "Shang Xiang!" Sun Ce yelled. "I really need your help," he said. "I'm in love with Da Qiao. I want her to know how I feel but I want to know if she feels the same way. Can you ask her for me?"

Sun Shang Xiang blinked a few times, trying to digest this information. Realizing that what her brother asked of her was the same thing Da Qiao asked, she said slowly, "Ce... there's something I have to tell you..." Sun Ce's eyes widened with alarm. "You're pregnant, aren't you. I KNEW IT!" Sun Shang Xiang smacked her brother lightly. "No, you dummy. I was just talking to Da Qiao-" "She has a boyfriend already, doesn't she? It's not fair!" Sun Shang Xiang sighed. "You gonna let me finish?"

"Anyways," she continued, "Da Qiao asked me to ask you if you liked her or not." Sun Ce's eyes lit up. "So tell her!" Sun Shang Xiang shook her head. "No way, bro. YOU have to tell her. Your relationship's never going to grow if I have to be the messanger. She's in my room, right now. Wait her and I'll go get her."

Sun Ce watched his sister scurry up the stairs, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his face. His arms moved up to his ponytail, twisting his fingers in the individual strands. It was a nervous habit, and he admitted it- telling the beautiful Qiao sister his feelings for her definitely called for some courage.

About a minute later, Da Qiao came down the stairs, looking slightly nervous as well. Sun Ce opened his mouth to speak, but his voice didn't seem to want to work. Finally, he said, "Wanna go for a walk?"

---->>>

A few minutes later, Sun Ce and Da Qiao were, well, walking. Both were rather quiet and although they were walking side by side, Sun Ce couldn't think of anything to talk about. Da Qiao finally broke the ice by saying, "Lord Sun Ce... I would be interested in hearing the stories behind the name 'The Little Conqueror'..." A familiar smile spread across Sun Ce's handsome face, recalling all the battles and the meetings that finally led to Zhou Yu calling him that.

"Well, it all started when..." Sun Ce began talking, but as he talked, he noticed Da Qiao actually appeared interested in what he had to say, which was new, since whenever he told this story Sun Quan would groan, Sun Shang Xiang would die, Gan Ning would immediately find something to do on the other side of the room, and Zhou Yu would suddenly have to relieve himself. Sun Ce always found this unusual, this was a great story...

Feeling daring, Sun Ce reached over and grasped her hand in his, as they continued to walk. Suddenly, Sun Ce interrupted himself and said, looking at Da Qiao, "Da Qiao... I need to tell you something. I know I'm supposed to protect you, and I know bodyguards aren't supposed to fall in love with the person they're guarding, but man, I can't help it! Da Qiao, I love you!"

Da's eyes widened, not with horror, ("thank god," Sun Ce thought) but with pure joy. She threw her arms around Sun Ce and hugged him. Sun Ce leaned down a little, wrapped his arms around Da's waist and lifted her off her tip-toes (which she was standing on to reach Sun Ce) so he was holding her.

Sun Ce smiled happily and leaned his head close to Da's, so their foreheads were touching. Da leaned forward and gently kissed Sun Ce on his lips. Sun Ce blushed and managed to choke out the words, "So, what do you say?" "Say to what?" Da Qiao asked, hoping he was going to ask what she wanted him to ask. "Come on, you know what I mean," he said teasingly, kissing Da on her forehead. "Want to marry me?"

Da Qiao squealed with delight and hugged Sun Ce. "Oh, yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you, Lord Sun Ce!" she said. Sun Ce grinned happily, but before he could kiss Da Qiao, a large shriek could be heard. "What the...?" he wondered. "Da... I'm gonna go check this out. I'll be back, I promise."

"Hurry back!" Da called. "And be careful!" Sun Ce gave her the thumbs-up. "I'll be fine. And I'll be back as soon as I'm done checking this out. Returning to Da's side, he leaned down and kissed her. Da threw her arms around him and held him close. "I'll be back. Don't worry." Sun Ce kissed her again and ran off towards where he heard the noise.

---->>>

The shriek, as it turned out, was Xiao Qiao, who had forgotten to set the latch for the bathroom door and had been walked in on. Sun Ce swore bitterly when he heard this- stupid Xiao Qiao, interrupting his moment with Da Qiao. Why he oughta... Sun Ce scowled and headed back outside to where his beautiful Qiao was waiting.

Sun Ce turned to Da Qiao, but before he could turn back around Sun Ce was tackled from behind.

"Aaah!" Sun Ce yelled, as he lost his balance and fell on the ground. Sun Ce opened his eyes to see the beautiful Qiao sister, sitting on his chest with an expression of pure happiness and love on her face.

"Gotcha," Da whispered as she leaned down and kissed Sun Ce deeply. Ce wrapped his arms around Da and hugged her tightly against him as he returned the kiss. Da pulled back a little and looked into Sun Ce's eyes, his brown eyes that always shone with a fiery determination and boyish charm.

"I love you," Sun Ce whispered. Da Qiao smiled and hugged Sun Ce again.

"I love you too," Da Qiao said. Sun Ce smiled as he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was everything to him, and the thought of her with any other man in the world would break his heart in two. The way her eyes sparkled, the shine of her brown locks, the softness of her lips... Sun Ce loved her and everything about her, and nobody was going to take her from him. So there.

The End

---->>>

A/N: Geez, can you say "Crappy Ending"? XDXD Anyways, please comment on your thoughts, maybe increase chances of a sequel. Or a continuation, or whatever. XP


End file.
